That uniform is tight!
by Astridthecrafty
Summary: Johns uniform is very form fitting, and a little smut that leads from that. M for chapters 2 and 3 ... chapter 4 up purely for humour.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N First writings in MANY years, please be gentle**

As he pushed the stray lock of hair from her forehead behind her ear and traced along her jawline to her chin her breath hitched slightly, and it was the hottest thing he had heard in like … well, so long he can hardly remember.

Letting someone into his personal space wasn't something he was normally comfortable with, but _this_ , this just felt _right_.

Tipping her chin up, he leant down and brushed his lips to hers with the lightest of touches. She responded by softly deepening the contact and feathering the tips of her fingers down his ribcage resting her palms on his hips. She motioned them closer and jeez her thumbs pressing into his iliac crest fired his nerves sending electric tinglings straight to his …

WOAH! Reality of where they were hit and he broke away just enough to whisper,

"As much as this uniform is perfect for zero-g , if you keep doing that it's going to get pretty obvious to all and sundry what you do to my, erm, blood pressure"

"Embarrassed?" she teased

"Of you, absolutely not, " he smiled, "but my brothers seeing what you do to me is a whole other story, I'd NEVER hear the end of that."


	2. Good Morning

Consciousness crept in. WOW that had been a pretty amazing dream last night.

Then she heard the pages of a book turning behind her and realised that maybe she wasn't alone.

OMG! She silently squeed … that WASN'T a dream!

"Good morning sleepyhead … well I think it's closer to afternoon really." He closed the book and put it down on the bedside unit.

"No, no … stay there." He wriggled down the bed behind her.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she asked.

"Well you seemed pretty sound and rather wiped after last night's antics" he purred into her ear. He purred … John Tracy purred, and nibbled against her pulse point while running his hand down her side then over her hip with a firm confidence she would never have expected. There was SO much more simmering away underneath that usually stoic demeanour than she could ever have guessed.

When his hand reached her thighs she instinctively parted them, and as he shimmied in closer she felt his length slide firm between them as he hooked her leg over his.

Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of "last night's antics". Either John had had a lot more practice than he had ever let on to anyone or had made incredibly good study use of the world's library collection on board 5 … oh dear god she was brought back to the moment as his long fingers slid over her curls and gently parted her to slip the tip of one inside.

He growled into the nape of her neck as he brought his slicked fingers to … circle… OH FUCK, how on earth, or rather out of it, did he know exactly where… and how much pressure …

"You are going to be the death of me" he whispered breathlessly into her ear. "Tell me what you want'"

Oh jeez, he wanted her to speak, even thinking was difficult enough under his ministration.

"In… side… now" she managed to pant out, knowing that he didn't need to do much else to tip her over the edge.

And still he teased her, filling her exquisitely slowly … this man's self-control was out of this fucking world. Coherent thought left her as the building wave of heat hit her and it felt like every cell in her being was exploding … somewhere in her brainfuzz she sensed him tense behind her and let out a held breath as warmth filled her.

Slowly reality returned along with her ability to breath.

"Wow," he breathed, "as I was saying … Good Morning"


	3. Last Nights Antics

**A/N - okay,okay, here's some of "last nights antics", naughty reviewers twisting my arm (note how much the lady protests teehee)**

The house was in darkened silence as she padded through the plate glass doors in her bikini after her late night swim, toweling her hair dry as she walked.

Alan was mainland with Brains while he was helping that cute Dr Moffat woman with plans to rebuild the Super Duper Hadron Collider or whatever it was going to be called. Gordon had gone with Grandma Tracy to Creighton Ward Manor for some charity thing … he had seemed VERY keen to be the one to accompany her for some reason, and she'd been sworn to secrecy about catching him studying videos on how to tango. That snippet was filed for future blackmail though.

The rescue earlier had taken a hefty physical toll on Scott and Virgil and … yup, as she tiptoed down the hall the homely snoring echoed through the silence. It had been mentally stressful to them all as well, so Grandma had done her matriarch thing and ordered John down for a night or two to relax or she was going to come home and go up there to pull him down herself. Knowing she was only half joking he had relented and agreed to let EOS monitor things with instructions to call immediately if there was any trouble. Bemused she remembered his sneaky welcome home, boy that uniform left NOTHING to the imagination!

"Hey" echoed a whisper through the shadows. "Speak of the devil" she thought, turning to see two blue-green eyes lit by the moon through the glass paneled roof.

"I thought you were sleeping off the gravity change?" she whispered as she moved towards him

"Strangely enough sleep isn't exactly happening." He caught he hand and pulled her into his room, silently closed the door and motioned her towards about the only area in the room not piled high with books or strewn with paperwork.

He guided her backwards towards the bed pulling his trusty NASA t-shirt over his head, slipped a hand behind her and tugged on the bow holding her top on. He tilted his head down to look her in the eyes. "Okay?" he asked. With nodded consent he deftly removed it and abandoned it on top of one of the many piles of astronomy books.

He lowered her softly onto his covers and kissed her deeply, brushing a nipple gently with his thumb. She whimpered disappointment when he broke the kiss then a quiet "woah" as he covered the other with his mouth and lightly nipped with his teeth.

She didn't expect the torturously slow line of kisses that followed as he moved lower, and caught her breath as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her bikini bottoms and paused. She looked down to see him looking back up at her with one questioning eyebrow raised. "Yes" she mouthed with a smile. He quickly finished his task, flung them somewhere that would not make them easy to find later and gently parted her thighs settling back down.

"Beautiful ", he whispered, "your skin is so soft and smooth."

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her inner thigh, and that was it.

In that moment she was so wet she could feel the slow warmth of it radiating from her center. "John," she breathed reaching out, her fingertips met with his hair, and he dipped his head again, lowering his mouth between her legs. She gasped in time to each tender sweep of his tongue. Quivering out a held breath as one exploratory lick slicked over her most sentitive spot. Just for a moment, though, and then he moved back downward, pressing the tip of his tongue inside of her. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling for a moment.

Shifting slightly she pulled him a little closer with the crook of her leg, angling her hips just a little up and to the right, and then he's there, steady pressure against her. She rocked against his mouth, a quiet guttural sound escaping from her throat. This was really not going to take long, the anticipation already a hot mess pooling in her belly. She glanced down to see him looking up at her, each hand positioned on inner thigh. "Don't stop," she directed as she covered his left hand and guided his fingers to her entrance. Needing no further instruction he slowly slid one long graceful finger deep inside her. "Mm-hmm," John hummed in acknowledgement, and the sweet vibration sent shivers up her spine. "Keep going" she started to say but trailed off when John moaned low as if he was the one getting off on this. Hell maybe he was, maybe the prospect of making her lose control felt as good for him as it was for her. That idea was enough to send her over and she ground hard against his teeth, the sheet bunched in her fist while the other grabbed the pillow to muffle John's name from her mouth as her climax washed over her like a tidal wave.

The sound of her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Staring up she noticed the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, had they always been there, she can't recall noticing them before? John sat up, and rummaged at the side of the bed producing a box of tissues and wiped across his mouth. "Thoughtful" she mused.

"Well that was … pretty effective!" he grinned and crawled back up the bed beside her. As he kissed her passionately she could taste herself on his lips.

"You know you're going to have to help me search for those bikini bottoms"

"Your towel is just long enough to cover everything and you know Scott and Virgil won't think anything about you walking around just wrapped in it. Well in a while… before that though… ", He rolled her over to lie on top of him and smirked almost predatorily, "My turn I hope"

"Hell, yes" she giggled.


	4. I Found Them For You

"Oh come on John, where are they? Yes, I CAN walk to my room with the towel round my waist, but a bikini without the bottoms doesn't exactly work … and don't give me that puppy eyes thing when you are smirking at the same time!"

"Hehe, sorry… I was sure they would have landed over here? They have to be somewhere in this corner"

"You'd better find them John or…"

At that the door burst open and a very cheery Virgil bounded in.

"Good early afternoon John, where are the pan... cakes … OH, sorry for interrupting, Hi Kayo I didn't realise you were in here. "

"Oh, I was just trying to persuade John out for a swim ", she responded, then chided herself for probably answering too quickly and making it look as suspicious as it was. "Y'know, while waiting on you and Scott coming out of hibernation. A hopeless task it seems though, I'll leave you boys to it. John, remember that thing I said." And she scuttled out the door

Virgil shifted a pile of books and balanced on the edge of the chair

"Hmmm" muttered Virgil

"Hmmm?" asked John

"Well Kayo seemed a bit agitated … I know you can be a bit of a grouch with the gravity change, but Kayo usually lets you away with it. What did you say?"

"Errrr … who knows" answered a distracted John as he spied the illusive item of clothing that was now making itself visible below Virgil's left butt cheek … this could get tricky.

Virgil stood back up "Well as I was saying Spaceman, time for pancakes. Get a move on." The scrap of fabric tumbled off the chair and for John everything went in slow motion

He darted the few inches he needed to catch the bottoms, but Virgil had spied the movement and bent down to catch whatever it was that was falling … being so much closer Virgil got there first and confusion flashed on his face as he realised what it was he had in his hand.

"Joooohn? Is there something you haven't told us?"

John pounced to try and snatch them back, but Virgil was quicker. "Spill" he quizzed.

He breathed in and looked at the stars on the ceiling silently asking them for inspiration on how the hell to word this.

"You're not … ", started Virgil cautiously, "You don't… err.. like to wear…"

"NO!" Spluttered John

"I mean, you're my brother and all, and I'll still like, y'know _love_ you and all, even if you have curious habits"

"God no Virgil, I do NOT get my kinks by putting on women's clothing" John made sure that was PERFECTLY clear although he wasn't sure if he should be worried that that was where Virgil's first thought went.

The furrowed eyebrows on Virgil's forehead slowly softened then turned to a wide-eyed look of realisation as a visual memory from a couple of minutes earlier flashed in his mind and confusion turned to glee

"OOOhhhh…. THAT is why _she_ was in here … you, and Kayo were… have…how… I mean, I KNOW how _obviously_ , but OH MY GOD this is FANTASTIC!"

John sighed in resignation knowing full well that there was no point denying anything and hoped he could appeal to Virgil's better side and get him to keep his mouth SHUT

"Please give me them, and PLEASE don't say anything yet. Verbalising this stuff is your thing, not mine, and before you ask no, I don't know where this is going yet. Please just … don't say anything."

*Spaceman's in deeper than he thinks* thought Virgil

"Okay, lips are sealed, pity though as ripping into you about wearing girls underwear would have been so much fun …. HA the look of horror on your face, DAMN I wish I had a camera at hand … and nope I am keeping THESE for blackmail. " He waived his prize _just_ out of reach and snatched them back as John's arm twitched . "So I'll be expecting a pile of pancakes in half an hour, and no skimping on the chocolate sauce this time, I don't care how unhealthy it is." Virgil opened the door and started to go then paused and stuck his head back round to see John already sitting on the end of his bed, head in hands, muttering about how dead he was going to be.

"Oh and for the record … it's about bloody time too, you dog, been pretty obvious there was something between you two for ages"

Grinning from ear to ear Virgil turned to head back towards his room so he could stow the evidence but spied Kayo heading towards him. Funnily enough she was sporting a new _full_ bikini set, and the towel now over her arm, but looking a bit guilty and embarrassed.

*Careful now Virgil, there is a fine line between teasing and death*

"Haven't managed to persuade him out to the pool, but pancakes will be happening soon."

"That's brilliant" she said without meeting his eyes, Virgil could sense that her smile was a little bit strained. He waited until she had just passed him and he piped up "Oh, and by the way Kayo…" she turned round to see bikini bottoms hanging off an index finger dangling just out of reach. "I found them for you"

The look of murder that flickered across her face was terrifying, and Virgil closed his eyes expecting Hurricane Kayo to break one or two of his limbs on the way past, but she just snatched the bottoms and stomped back past him

Sneaking one eye open to check she _had_ gone he sighed in relief as for a split second he was worried he might have gone too far, but you don't get to be peacekeeper in a household this size without having a bit of dirt on EVERYONE.


End file.
